Our Island!
by DRSDavidSoft1
Summary: After a hard and long week, Jimmy offers Cindy to take her to their personal island alone, just by two of them. Unfortunately Jimmy mess up a bit, but Cindy doesn't mind at all! She loves Jimmy a lot more than this. Fluffy one-shot Teen J/C!


**A/N: Hi guys! The idea of this one-shot suddenly popped in my mind. I hope you like this one. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Update: Thank you for your great reviews!**

**I'm so sorry it was short, but now that I know you like one-shots like this, I'm going to write the next ones a bit longer!**

**Thanks again for reading my stories!**

**Cindy's POV**

Another summer day was going to start, but it wasn't as same as the others.

It was one of those rare weekends that could help me escape from the hard life.

Jimmy knew exactly where to take me for a little trip when I was upset or exhausted from my mother's high expectations.

I and Jimmy were on that island again, maybe for the 8th or the 9th time.

I actually loved our island. Should I call it 'our island'? I think I could.

That island always caused me to remember him, which made me happy all the time.

I think most of all it was because that 'accident' somehow began our relationship.

The whole 'being stranded' thing caused us to be honest about our feelings with each other.

The hover car was parked a little further, and we were in our swimming suits enjoying the beach and the beautiful ocean.

Both of us were lying on the wet but warm sands of the beach, under the warm and pleasant sun.

Jimmy's hand was waving through my hairs. It was amazing how he could relax me and make me enjoy.

I was truly happy to be with him, and I would NEVER ever trade that with everything.

I was looking at the clouds when he called me.

"Cindy?" He said in a very soft voice. I just enjoy his voice!

I turned back and stared at his blue ocean eyes. I know I always use these words when I'm talking about him, but I just simply should say it. His eyes are really beautiful and amazing!

"What is it, Jimmy?" I replied in a dreamily voice with a smile. He put his hands on my waist and started to massage me. His fingers were on my skin. He knew well how to relax me. It was quite Romantic at the moment.

"I want to confess something important to you." He said in a whisper as he started to kiss me on cheeks. My feelings were awesome.

I rolled my eyes. I hoped this confession won't be that again.

"Here we go again!" I said, though I like it a lot when he said those three words.

"I love you Cindy, a lot!" He said with a smirk, as he started to wave his hand into my hair again.

Ok, I admit that this time I was wrong, five words. But anyways, the meaning was the same!

"You did it again, Neutron!" I said with a giggle. It wasn't new. Ever since we steady in our relationship, Jimmy was doing it. He would say he want to confess something important to me, and all of it was he loves me. OK, yeah, yeah, I liked what he did.

"Say that again!" I said with a smirk.

"I LOVE you, Cindy Vortex!" He said loudly with a chuckle.

I couldn't believe once I was dying to hear these words from him, but now he was saying it everyday.

"I love you too, hunk muffin" I said with another smile.

Jimmy leaned into my face and closed his eyes. I knew what his plan was, so I close my eyes too and leaned my lips near his.

I felt like he put his hand in back of my neck.

I was right as he put his lips against my self. I felt a sparkle move through my body. Once again, I found myself flying in the sky.

Luckily for us, this time there was no Carl, Sheen or even Libby or any other person around us to interrupt us.

We continued the kiss for a long time. I could not tell how many seconds it was, as I wasn't counting. I just can tell it was amazing. Even words couldn't describe my feelings on the time.

Jimmy smelt like bubble gum again. I wonder why he does, but I don't care. The important thing is I enjoy his smell!

Jimmy pulled away for air for a moment, but I quickly grabbed his head back and kissed him again. I lied on his chest, as we were making over again.

I couldn't resist. He made me crazy with his gentle and amazing kissed.

He started a French kiss on me as he saw I want more of this. I put my hands under his head.

We continued doing it, but suddenly i felt something growing hard under me. It seemed Jimmy noticed it, as he pulled away and tried to get out of there. He blushed a deep red and quietly whispered a 'sorry' as he was staring to the sands on the ground.

I couldn't help myself, and I laughed loud. "Jimmy, you little pervert!" I said in a giggle. If he could get any more red, he would by now.

The fact he was kissing a hot blonde bikini girl was so obvious to me that even geniuses like him could have some lust!

But I didn't want to hurt his feelings at the moment, so I crawled on the sand to him and got his head very softly.

"No problem. Don't worry Jimmy, It could happen to everyone. It's not your fault, Relax!" I grabbed his head and brought it up and stared at his gorgeous blue eyes. I could felt he is so guilty, but as I mentioned, it wasn't his fault.

"Now, shall we continue what we were doing? You owe me one as you broke it again!" I said with a giggle.

Without another word, he leaned back to continue what we were doing.

I decided to enjoy it at the moment. I will teach him a lesson later!

Everything seemed to be perfect on 'our island'. The sun was shining, the ocean sound could be heard, the colorful and exciting flowers and trees, and best of all, the boy of my dreams was kissing me! Could this day get any better?!

Gosh! I really love this island!

**A/N: Thanks again for reading this story! Please let me know if you like more like this.** Also, would you like another love/lust story of Jimmy and Cindy? I have some ideas here, but they need your approval!


End file.
